1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention resides in the area of respiratory devices for the administration of oxygen or other gases to a patient and more particularly relates to nasal cannula.
2. History of the Prior Art
In recent years the field of respiratory therapy has increased in importance due to greater understanding of the proper administration of oxygen or other gases to patients. Patients requiring oxygen or other gases are often given masks which usually cover the mouth and nose area. Such masks are used only for a short period of time. To provide a more continuous supply of oxygen or other gases to a bedridden patient, nasal cannulae have come into wide use. Such cannulae are usually comprised of a hollow tubular portion open at each end with a pair of hollow nasal extensions communicating with the interior of the hollow tubular portion, adapted to be inserted into the nostrils of the patient. Nasal cannulae are now provided in soft, flexible material so as to be non-irritating to the user and are disposable to avoid cross-contamination between patients of respiratory ailments. The oxygen or other gas is provided to the open ends of the hollow tubular portion by supply tubes coming from a main oxygen or gas supply. The cannulae are held in place by either the supply tubes extending over the ears of the patient or by an elastic band passing around the patient's head.
Frequently patients encounter problems by such nasal cannulae due to many factors such as deviated nasal septums and are unable to receive the proper oxygen or other gas supply through their nostrils. These problems may include the plugging of the upper nostrils due to secretions within the patient or merely due to the fact that the patient breathes through his mouth rather than through his nose. Although as one breaths through the mouth, oxygen is usually taken through the nose due to a venturi effect with a lower air pressure found at the rear of the nasal pharynx. In order to overcome some of these problems, the use of a nasal cannula is discontinued and the full face mask has been used which typically extends over the nose and around the chin of the individual. It has been appreciated by those close to the field of respiratory therapy that such masks, due to their weight, apply pressure on the outside of the patient's nose which although it is a light pressure, is enough to reduce the internal diameter of the air passageways within the nose making breathing through the nose difficult. Also many patients, being anxious, become upset when a mask is placed on them which often contributes to the patient having a suffocating sensation and accompanying panic.